Postacie
Lista postaci jest bardzo spora, ponieważ Monster High jest o perypetiach szkolnych. Do listy zalicza się między innymi straszyciółki (np. Frankie Stein), resztę uczniów Straszyceum (np. Operetta), postacie występujące tylko w książkach (np. Melody Carver), nauczycieli (np. pan Hack) i inni (np. Spiderella). Straszyciółki left|90px Frankie Stein Ma16 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit i jest psem który lata. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami dziewczyny są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Pod koniec drugiej książki straszyciółka jest zakochana w Brettcie (oczywiście z wzajemnością). left|90px Draculaura Jest córką Hrabiego Draculi. Ma 1599 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały. Draculaura jest najbardziej przyjacielską dziewczyną w Straszyceum. Jest modna i zawsze ma na sobie ładny makijaż. Przyjaźni się z Frankie, Clawdeen i Abbey. Jej chłopakiem jest Clawd Wolf. left|90px Clawdeen Wolf Jest córką wilkołaka i ma 15 lat. Jej ciało jest pokryte futrem. Zna się na modzie i jest pewna siebie. Dziewczyna jest przyjazna dla każdego potwora. Ma liczne rodzeństwo (w tym Howleen Wolf i Clawda Wolf). Jej zwierzakiem jest fioletowy kot Crescent. Clawdeen ma wyczulone zmysły tak jak pies. left|90px Lagoona Blue Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa to sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopak to Gillington Webber. W związku z tym, że Lagoona jest bardzo przyjacielska, dziewczyna przyjaźni się z każdym. left|90px Cleo de Nile Cleo (Cleopatra) de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5 842 (lub coś o koło tego). Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Cleo jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek. Uważana jest za samolubną osobę. Pomimo tego dziewczyna ma złote serce. Chce, aby traktowano ją jak królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera de Nile, a chłopakiem Deuce Gorgon. Cleo boi się ciemności. Jest najbardziej popularna potworką w Straszyceum. left|90px Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia jest córką pary zombie. Ma 16 lat. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High. Mówi tylko w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów Szybkośmierć. Jej chłopak to Wolny Moe. Pomaga składowi potworniarek.Usługuje Cleo de Nile Ucznowie Monster high left|90px Spectra Vondergeist Jest córką duchów.Ma 16 lat. Pisze anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego i kolumnę z poradami dla gazety Monster High. Jako duch może przechodzić przez ściany co znacznie ułatwia jej wyłapywanie sensacji w szkole. Znana jest także jako "Cerberek". left|90px Abbey Bominable Jest córką Yeti. Studentka z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest Yeti. Ma 16 lat. Ma czasami problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Shiver, mały mamut. Ross Palony jest jej chłopakiem w odcinku "Dobrana para" trzeciej serii. left|90px Operetta To córka potwora z Opery.Ma 16 lat. Kocha muzykę, ma piękny głos, jednak gdy się go słucha na żywo "ludzie wariują". Jej przyjaciółmi są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. left|90px Deuce Gorgon Syn Meduzy. Ma 16 lat. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce może zamieniać kogoś w kamień, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. Jego ulubiony kolor to neonowo-zielony. left|90px Clawd Wolf Clawd to wilkołak. Ma 17 lat i jest starszym bratem Clawdeen i Howleen. Bardzo lubi piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Gdy ktoś rzuci piłkę zawsze musi po nią pobiec. Jego zwierzę to buldog o imieniu Rockseena left|90px Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde Jackson i Holt to ta sama osoba. Gdy ten pierwszy usłyszy muzykę - przemienia się. Odczynić to może tylko wyłączenie najbliższej muzyki. Obaj mają kameleona o imieniu Crossfade. Kochają się również we Frankie. left|90px Howleen Wolf Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzak to samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. Dziewczyna często pożycza bez pytania rzeczy swojej siostry. Mimo zdecydowanej postawy czasem jest bardzo wrażliwa. left|90px Toralei Stripe Kotołaczka z ciętym językiem.Toralei ma 15 lat. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei została porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku "Nieznane oblicza Toralei"). left|90px Purrsephone i Mewlody Siostry bliźniaczki - kotołaczki. Obie mają po 15 lat. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz Purrsephone miała na niego uczulenie, więc musiały go oddać. |left|90px C.A. Cupid Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości).Jest specialistką od spraw sercowych.Prowadzi również kącik dla zakochanych. Zadebiutowała w filmie "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". left|90px Venus McFlytrap Córka potwora roślinnego. Ma 15 lat, lubi nosić wyraziste i krzykliwe ubrania, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych potworów oraz kolor zielony. Venus jest pasjonatką ochrony środowiska, czasem zdarza jej się wytworzyć pyłek, dzięki któremu "przekonuje" innych do swoich racji. Jej zwierzątkiem jest muchołówka o imieniu Chewlian.Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku Dzień potwo-ekologii. left|90px Robecca Steam Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły, ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo.Ubiera się dość niecodziennie niż pozostali uczniowie z Monster High.Posiada rakietowe buty na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. Swój Debiut zalicza w odcinku Aba-Kiss Me Deadly. left|90px Rochelle Goyle Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat i pochodzi z Francji.Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić. Lubi architekturę. Posiada gryfa-gargulca o imieniu Roux.Jest zakochana w Deuce'ie ale bez wzajemności. Robecca, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka przekonuje ją, aby zrezygnowała z niego, gdyż skończy się to dla niej jedynie złamanym sercem. left|90px Billy Phaidin Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. Pojawił się w książkach i w tle kilku webisodów. Kiedyś miał psa, ale musiał go oddać. Gdy wychodził z nim na spacer, władze miejskie brały go za bezpańskiego. Teraz ma pudełko, w którym może znajdować się kot... left|90px Scarah Screams Córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Wcześniej występowała w tle webisodów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku "Undo the Voodoo". Przyjaźni się ze Strachem. |left|90px Strachu Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". |left|90px Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. left|90px Gillington "Gill" Webber Syn potwora rzecznego. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. |left|90px Wolny Moe ( Moe Deadovitch ) Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi tylko w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. |left|90px Ross Palony Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. Prawdopodobnie jest chłopakiem Abbey Bominable (od odcinka "Dobrana Para") |left|90px Romulus Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. |left|90px Goria Fangtell Wampirzyca. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. |left|90px Bram Devein Wampir. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chłopak Gorii. Zapowiedziane postacie left|90px Catrine DeMew Kotołaczka pochodząca z Francji. Jest francuską malarką, a świadczyć o tym mogą trzy pędzle do malowania przy jej pasku. Swój debiut zaliczy w filmie "City of Fright". left|90px Jinafire Long Córka smoków, ma 1500 lat i pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny).Ulubionym zajęciem dziewczyny jest pisanie na Kaligrafie.Posiada zdolność do podpalania materiałów łatwopalnych.Ubiera się w dość tradycyjne stroje ale stara się je podkreślić zaciętymi akcesoriami.Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Skelita Calaveras i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczy w filmie ,,City Of Fright". left|90px Skelita Calaveras Córka żywych szkieletów. Ma 15 lat i pochodzi z Meksyku.Uwielbia rzeczy związane z Dia de los Muertos.Jest dumna ze swojego dziedzictwa lecz stara się tworzyć własny styl.Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Jinafire Long i Clawdeen Wolf. Swój debiut zaliczy w filmie:Scaris: City of Frights. Absolwenci |left|90px Nefera de Nile Jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Nikt jej nie lubi, ponieważ jest nieuczciwa i arogancka. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. Wynacza trendy w modzie. Nauczyciele left|90px Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka Pani Głowenia Krewnicka jest dyrektorką Straszyceum. Jej zwierzęciem jest koń z przekrwionymi oczami o imieniu Koszmar. Pan Hack Pan Hack jest nauczycielem szalonej nauki w Straszyceum. Uważa, że jest ona zabawą. Pan Nie Udacznik Pan Gdzie Pan Paskudny Trener Igor Pan Śmierć Pani Kindergrubber Pan Verizhe Pan Mumia Chwaścina Pan Ogrowski Z jego nazwiska wynika, że jest ogrem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku "Wiem, co zrobiłaś zeszlej strachonocy". W Straszyceum pracuje jako woźny. Postacie występujące tylko w książkach. Melody Carver Córka mitologicznej Syreny (kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson (w książkach). Bekka Madden Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców, gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. Brett Redding Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który był zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. Candace Carver Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. Haylee Barron-Mendelwitz Normalska, była przyjaciółka (a raczej "sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha. Beau Cervar Przybrany ojciec Melody i prawdziwy Candace. Glory Carver Przybrana matka Melody i prawdziwa Candace. Inne postacie left|90px Spiderella Jest córką mitologicznej Arachne. Była jedną z trzech propozycji lalek wyświetlanych w San Diego Comic Con 2011. Przegrała głosowanie na rzecz Scarah Screams. Nie wiadomo, czy jej lalka zostanie wydana do sprzedaży. W najbliższym czasie to nie nastąpi. left|90px Skelly Bones Skelly jest córką mitologicznego Charona - przewoźnika śmiertelników przez Styks. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkami są dwie rybki - Tibia i Fibula. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px Eyeris Polyphemus Eyeris jest 16-letnią córką potworów z trojgiem oczów (Triklopów). Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest ropucha z trzema oczami - Cyprus. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach jako postać pierwszo/drugoplanowa. left|90px Beeanna Beeanna jest 16-letnią córką szerszeni. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest niedźwiadek Honeycomb. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. Manny Taur Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. Don Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt BermudzkiwalczyzWolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Nadchodzące postacie Kategoria:Normalsi Kategoria:Nowy Upiór w Szkole Kategoria:Postacie w tle Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii